How to be us again
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: Its means what it says. Has four main couples. Mainly Shelle, Phadison, Casin, and Remi
1. Background Info

_**How to Get Back to where we started:**_

Background Information:

Belle loves Shawn.

Shawn loves Belle.

Mimi thinks she loves Shawn but when Rex returns to town her old feelings for him resurface.

Rex loves Mimi.

Phillip loves Belle, but is falling for new girl Madison.

Cassie loves Kevin.

Kevin loves Cassie.

Madison loves Phillip.

The problem with all this:

Belle is married to Phillip.

Shawn is married to Mimi.

Rex is dating Madison.

Kevin is dating Cassie.

Rex decided to move back to Salem because he felt that his family needed him(because Chelsea hit Zack with her car & he is in critical condition his niece hit his cousin with a car.) He was also offered the job of Head Heart Surgeon at Salem Memorial Hospital. So when he moved back he brought his girlfriend Madison with him. They moved into a loft right above Mimi & Shawn. (He still loves Mimi but started dating when Cassie told him the only way to get over her was to move on.) Cassie met Kevin Lambert when she moved to New York with Rex. They began dating and when Rex and Madison decided to move back to Salem, they went with them & live in a loft directly above Belle & Phillip. Claire is Shawn's daughter but the only people that know the truth are Kate, Bonnie and Victor. (I don't want Mimi to know because I don't want to write it where everyone is either forgiving of her or hates her.) This story takes place just a year after the wedding.

This is the story of how the group gets what they want.


	2. Chapter One Love Letters

_**Chapter One: Love Letters**_

Love Letter One; From Shawn to Belle.

Isabella,

I know we agreed that it is in the best interest of Claire that you are with Phillip. Although I know this I am not happy with Mimi and I have been trying my best to be happy but it just does not work. I also know that you are not happy with Phillip. So please Belle I love you so much and I want you to agree to meet me. I need to be able to kiss you, touch you and show you my love. I pray that you will allow me this single chance to be with you. If you will, meet me at the Horton Cabin this Friday night at 10 o'clock.

With all my love,

Shawn

Love Letter Two; From Phillip to Madison

Madison,

I know that you are with Rex but I miss you so much. I hope you remember our time together before you moved here. I mean I know it was almost three years ago that we first met. When you came to the base where us worms were just learning the ropes, you gave me your number and told me to call you as soon as I was allowed off the base. I will never forget how you made me think that I could have a life without Chloe. If only I hadn't got the job with the ISA maybe we would be together right now with a baby, but even though that didn't work out I still love you and am writing to ask if you still love me. My wife doesn't satisfy me as you do so please tell me there is a chance that sometime in the future we can be together.

With my love,

Phillip

Love Letter Three; From Rex to Mimi

Mimi,

I am sorry that I left you because of the abortion but I didn't think I could get past the lies that you told me. I understand now why you had to abortion and why you lied about it. I take full responsibility for my actions in all of it. If I hadn't given you mixed signals about me wanting kids then right now we'd be married and raising our baby together, or maybe if I you had told me sooner we would be married raising a child that we adopted. I can go into all the what-if's but the past is the past and I just want you to know that I forgive you. If I could go back and change everything I would for both of us. Also I still love you and I want to see you. If you feel the same please meet me at Lookout Point, where we first made love, this Friday at 10 o'clock pm.

With all that I am,

Rex


	3. Chapter 2 Replying to you

Belle's reply to Shawn:

Shawn,

You are right we did agree that it is better for Claire if I am with Phillip. I'm sorry that you are not happy with Mimi and you are right. I am not happy with Phillip and I can not be happy unless I have you. So I will meet you as you asked. Until then you will be with my in my dreams. I love you with everything that I am now and always.

Loving you,

Isabella

Madison's reply to Phillip:

Phillip,

I am with Rex but I miss you too. I do remember our time together. We had something I just wish things had turned out different. If only you were not a father then you and Belle could divorce so we could be together. I can not ask you to leave your wife because your daughter needs her parents together. I wish we were together and that we were the ones with a baby. I do still love you with my whole heart. We can be together if you want us to be; write me and tell me of a place we can go to be together and I will meet you. I love you.

All that I am,

Madison

Mimi's reply to Rex:

Rex,

I too am sorry that you left me and I'm glad that you have gotten past what I did. You shouldn't blame yourself because had I taken Belles advice maybe we would have a baby of our own now and be married or maybe we would have the baby I stole from us but maybe we would still be together. You are right though that the past is exactly that the past and that's where it should stay. I would change everything for us as well. I'm happy that you forgive me. I still love you very much as well and I want to see you too. I will meet you where you asked at the time you asked. You will always have my heart.

Yours,

Mimi


	4. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this I don't own Days of our lives but I do own Madison and anyone else I make up. I wish I owned Days but I don't so whatever. Lol.


End file.
